Showdown of Love! The Androids vs. the 2nd Universe!
is the one hundred and seventeenth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on November 26, 2017. Its original American airdate was June 29, 2019. Summary Gohan is impressed that Goku defeated Kefla, but Piccolo can see he needs help. They go to help him, but are interrupted by Saonel and Pilina. Champa yells at them to take out Universe 7 and they're confident they can win too. Meanwhile, Catopesra tells Vegeta his luck has ran out and switches to Raging Battle Mode, which increases his power 300x his normal strength. Vegeta tries to unlock Ultra Instinct like Goku, but gets hit by Katopesla. Whis figures out what Vegeta was trying to do and says it will be very hard, if not impossible for Vegeta to attain Ultra Instinct due to that he always has to be thinking. After repeated hits, Vegeta gets annoyed and goes to back to his fighting style, sending Katopesla flying. Android 18 wants to go help Goku, but Android 17 help fix her leg first. He's gotten good at this now that he has a family and that job on the island. 18's is fine by now, but 17 tells her not to overdo it. The remaining fighters from Team Universe 2 show up to beat Goku, just like love can appear suddenly, without warning. Ribrianne and Roasie fire their Love Symphony at Goku, but 17 and 18 repel it. Roasie is annoyed at the androids interference, but Ribrianne says love must overcome obstacles like this. Roasie wants to fight 17 to avenge Kakunsa. While 17 and 18 take on Roasie and Ribrianne, Goku is surrounded by Rabanra, Zarbuto, and Zirloin. Beerus doesn't think he's in good shape to fight. Rabanra, Zarbuto, and Zirloin wonder how to take Goku out. Ribrianne yells at 18 to stop running away and fight her head-on. 18 says she came to win, and says she has a husband and daughter. Ribrianne is shocked to realize Krillin is her husband. Ribrianne aims Max Love Cannon at 18 when she's in midair and can't dodge, but she and 17 manage to take out Rozie instead. Ribrianne powers down into her normal state, but even like this she manages to imprison 18 with her Big Amour and absorbs "love" from her teammates. Lovely Love, Love Ribrianne prepares to rain down her fist on 18, but thoughts of Krillin and him shouting at her inspire her to break free. 17 arrives to help, after defeating Viara and together they go after Lovely Love, Love Ribrianne. 18 punches a hole through Lovely Love, Love Ribrianne and it dissolves as Brianne falls out of the arena. While in the spectator bench, Brianne cries while the Great Priest announces her defeat. Shin says that the power of love has prevailed, namely the love of 18 and Krillin until 18 shoots a Finger Beam at Shin and threatens him. Defeated, Brianne realizes that there is love in other universes as well. Heles tells the remaining Universe 2 warriors to prevail, even if its not beautiful. There are 15 minutes left until the end of the tournament. Major Events *Android 17 and 18 battle Roasie and Ribrianne. *Android 18 eliminates Ribrianne from the Tournament. Battles *Gohan and Piccolo vs. Saonel and Pilina *Vegeta vs. Catopesra (Whirlwind Speed Mode/Raging Battle Mode) *Android 17 and Android 18 vs. Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) and Su Roas (Roasie) *Android 17 vs. Su Roas (Roasie) *Android 18 vs. Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne/Base/Lovely Love, Love Ribrianne) *Android 17 vs. Biara Appearances Characters Locations *Null Realm **Tournament of Power Arena Objects *GodPad *Angel Attendant's Staff Transformations *Mode Change *Formation *Giant Form Animation Staff *'Script' - Yoshifumi Fukushima *'Storyboard' - Kazuya Karasawa *'Episode Director' - Kazuya Karasawa *'Animation Supervisor' - Yoshitaka Yashima *'Key Animators' - Yoshitaka Yashima, Ryo Onishi *'2nd Key Animators' - Miyuki Yokoyama, Tetsuya Saeki, Yong-ce Tu, Hiroyuki Itai, Toei Phils. Differences from the manga *In the anime, Vegeta attempts to achieve Autonomous Ultra Instinct when allowing Catopesra to hit him but eventually gives up. In the manga, he does not do this, instead achieving Super Saiyan God SS Evolved upon powering up, telling Jiren that Autonomous Ultra Instinct does not suit him. *In the anime, Ribrianne considers Krillin to be highly unattractive. In the manga, all three of the Kamikaze Fireballs consider him exceptionally handsome due to the different standards of beauty on their world. *Su Roas is eliminated by Android 17 in the anime and by either Gamisalas or Damon in the manga. *Ribrianne's Lovely Love, Love form does not appear in the manga. *Ribrianne is eliminated by Android 18 in the anime and by either Gamisalas or Damon in the manga. Trivia *There is a scene where Gohan's blue inner Gi is colored entirely orange. *Ribrianne directly speaks with the audience during the episode preview, asking them to not miss her new transformation. *Team Universe 2 wields the Love Wand is similar to the rods used by Sailor Moon as a main weapon in the meta-series Sailor Moon as explained above. The wand also bears a resemblance to the Moon Kaleido Scope mainly wielded by Super Sailor Moon in Sailor Moon SuperS and the earlier episodes of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars. Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 117 (BDS) es:Episodio 117 (Dragon Ball Super) fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 117 pt-br:A grande batalha do amor! Os androides contra o 2º Universo! Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super